


Light And Tumble

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays collide ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light And Tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trufflemores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/gifts).



Kurt looks awfully proud of himself when Blaine comes home, and Blaine has a feeling that this has nothing to do with Dan’s immaculate state as their son plays peacefully in the living room before bed.

But you never know with his husband.

“I know.”

Blaine rolls his tie around his fist as he sits at the table to get a glass of wine and hums curiously in response.

“I know all of your little plans.”

“My plans?” Blaine was confused–now he’s questioning Kurt’s sanity.

Kurt leans over the table. “Your plans for my birthday.”

“I made absolutely no plans for your birthday,” Blaine replies, picking up a pepper-stuffed olive that is just waiting to eaten. “As you insisted on not celebrating the big 3-0.”

“Right.”

“I promise,” Blaine insists. “All I had planned was to get you a slice of cheesecake from the bakery in Chelsea, but that’s it.”

Kurt frowns at him. “So what is this party you organized at the Zoo?”

Blaine smirks at Kurt, leaning over the table to bring their heads together. “Dare I remind you that your birthday precedes a certain someone’s by only 24 hours?”

Kurt blinks.

Blaine nods towards Dan who is trying to get his giraffe toy to drive Barbie’s car.

Kurt opens wide eyes and stands up in a rush, hand covering his mouth.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” he whispers, and Blaine goes after him next to the stove, arms circling his waist. “I  _forgot_ our son’s birthday.”

“You didn’t forget.”

“I was so focused on my birthday that I forgot his, oh my God, I am a terrible father.”

“No you’re not.”

“How self-centered could I get?”

“Your birthday is the next one, honey,” Blaine insists, saving the hilarity of this moment for a later date when Kurt is not beating himself up. “It’s normal.”

Kurt sighs, letting his hands cover Blaine’s. “The zoo uh?”

“They make adult parties, if you want t–”

“Blaine.”

“Just kidding.”

**

Except that Blaine is not kidding, and it’s actually a double birthday party that he has organized.

Because he knows his husband, after all this time, and he knows that Kurt wants to celebrate his birthday no matter what age he’s turning.

And because he knows that out of the two of them, Kurt will probably enjoy petting a red panda the most.

Dan is more than happy to throw fish bits at the seals for the whole afternoon.


End file.
